


don't wish for it, work for it!

by Risehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mention of EXO members - Freeform, Rivalry, Romance, one-sided rival, scene of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risehun/pseuds/Risehun
Summary: Baekhyun has been the top student of the year at university for three semesters straight until Chanyeol shows up to spice up his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	don't wish for it, work for it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semper_Sehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/gifts).



> **Code:** Semper_Sehun  
>  **Prompt:** A has been the top student of the year at university for three semesters straight until person B shows up. Secretly holding a grudge that B managed to quickly snatch everyone’s heart and also perfect grades, Character A is shocked to find out they’ll have to work on an important project as partners.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** hello, thank you for reaching until the end of this story, I don't know where to start. This story was initially planned to be longer, but something came up, and I could only come out with this. I'm sorry if this story seemed rushed and was not meeting the standard you wanted, especially to the people who will receive this story as a gift and of course, the readers who spent their time reading this. If you're sort of disappointed with the ending, I'm genuinely sorry ;_; Nevertheless, I tried my best to create this story and I hope everyone is enjoying it. On top of that, I would like to express my gratitude to my friend, the one who encouraged me to start this, and most importantly my betas; R and M. thank you so much for helping me out in everything. Without both of you, I feel like I would be lost. Special shoutout to my friend, J. She taught me a lot in writing giving me tips. I was totally thankful to have everyone who helped me until the end!!

Disclaimer: the university setting I used according to my actual university. If there’s anything you don’t understand feel free to drop a comment and ask about it :) 

  
  
  


-

“Congratulations to Park Chanyeol, the first place for the dean list award in his batch for this semester!” the emcee announced, as the said young lad made his way to receive the award. 

The sound of a ‘ka-chick’ could be heard at a short distance, the photographer in the corner of the stage started to take numerous pictures of Chanyeol. Whereas from a distance on the same stage, someone observed Chanyeol quietly. 

A guy named Byun Baekhyun gave a cold stare. 

  
  
-  
  
  


Baekhyun trudged out of the class, the student’s mind was in the middle of feeling the drain of having to go through torture, otherwise known as a two-hour long class. His classes were luckily completed for the day. Needing to hydrate himself with a glass of fresh orange juice, Baekhyun opted for taking a trip to the cafeteria.

The moment he stepped into the cafeteria near his faculty his friends called out for him, “Yah! Byun Baekhyun, wait for us!” 

Baekhyun felt no need to turn his head in the direction of the booming voice, he could pinpoint its owner anytime, anyplace without trying. It belonged to none other than Kim Jongdae and wherever Jongdae was, there would be an Oh Sehun by his side. 

The two of them were the only close friends Baekhyun had. He did have classmates and the committee members from the organization, but he considered those people his acquaintances, nothing close to friends. It was not a matter of disliking befriending multiple people, but rather a matter of not wanting to go through the requirement of investing a large amount of time to befriend an individual.

Having these two people in his life sufficed.

Not wanting to wait for said friends, Baekhyun made his way towards the empty table and settled down comfortably. A few seconds later, Jongdae caught up and sat across from Baekhyun whilst scrunching his face in dissatisfaction. 

“I told you to wait for us!” Jongdae whined. 

“You still followed me and sat down at the same table,” Baekhyun coolly replied, reaching into his bag for his stationery and notes. 

“Uh… Baekhyun, no! This is time for you to rest and eat something!” Jongdae swiftly started to scold upon seeing Baekhyun’s notes on the table. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun let out a long sigh, “you know you can’t win against me.”

“I know, but ever since the new semester began I can’t help but notice you have been pushing yourself way too hard, and it’s unhealthy. Who knows, next thing you know you end up falling sick!” Jongdae pouted. 

“You are exaggerating, I’m fine!” Baekhyun harshly denied, though he quite well knew that Jongdae had hit the bulls-eye. His best friend knew him quite well, and sooner or later Baekhyun would run out of excuses to tell him. 

Ever since the new semester began, Baekhyun set his mind on one thing. Making sure he would reclaim what he had lost. The first-place student spot in his batch to get the excellence student award this semester. It bothered him that he was defeated by someone who appeared out of nowhere. 

Park Chanyeol, the guy who had been haunting his days and nights. The guy who made him strive harder in studying. Baekhyun would not stop until after Chanyeol was defeated. 

Chanyeol suddenly appeared in Baekhyun’s life. Before the unfortunate incident, Baekhyun had never seen him before. It wasn't until much later. Baekhyun came to learn about the other. Chanyeol was from another batch of students transferred to the school last year. His university’s system was divided into two batch students that would eventually meet at certain semesters; in the fourth semester. Since Chanyeol transferred to the main branch meant that he was at another branch for two years unlike Baekhyun, who started his first semester at this main branch. He wasn’t the type to be aware of other people’s existence, in fact, he cared less of these people unless they were associated with him. But the impression Chanyeol left on him was surely strong enough. 

Ever since the night of the dean list award, Baekhyun had been seeing Chanyeol everywhere. Yet again, it wouldn’t be that surprising as to what people always say “when you finally learn the name of someone, you are bound to stumble on them everywhere” At least in this case he could relate to it. Baekhyun would catch a glimpse of Chanyeol’s figure in the hallway at their Faculty, there would be at the cafeteria sometimes. It shouldn’t bother him to the core, but it did, especially since Baekhyun had always been the top student for the last three semesters straight in the Faculty. He made his name known, instantly his popularity rose along the way, given his looks and intelligence it wouldn’t be so hard to capture the heart of the students. 

But things started to change, the news spread fast like wildfire. The other students were shocked to find that Chanyeol surpassed him, the title of top student he held for a year and a half vanished just like that. They were starting to forget him though he didn’t exactly care about the popularity since he wasn’t the one to enjoy it in the first place, but whenever he walked through the hallway on his way to the class he couldn’t turn deaf instantly. Though he wished he could be deaf since it was hard to shut people’s mouths. 

People were talking behind his back as if his presence didn’t matter to them, especially when they started to compare Chanyeol and him. It made Baekhyun annoyed, especially because his demeanor came off as the cold type whereas Chanyeol was the warm type. It became the talk between the students and he recalled one part of a conversation he heard from them.

“Can’t believe someone finally dethrones the Byun as the top student’s title,” 

“I know right! I think he deserved it. After all, his attitude seems to be much better than Byun’s,” 

“What is his name again?” 

“It’s a Park Chanyeol! Most people who have encountered him say that he’s such a sweet guy!” 

Ever since Chanyeol dethroned his title it got worse. The students became bold enough to talk bad right in front of him and now they preached about Chanyeol having everything people dreamed to be. If back then people were jealous of Baekhyun’s intelligence and looks, now it has shifted to Chanyeol. The  _ ‘new champ’ _ is what people nicknamed Chanyeol. The other had won in every area easily, especially his features; the dimple and his lanky legs stood out the most among students in their faculty (he was not jealous of Chanyeol at all). With the perfect grades and his warm attitude, the taller snatched everyone’s heart right away. 

It used to be him and now it changed to the new champ. 

The conversations of people talking behind his back have been more common to the point Baekhyun stalked out past the students. He found it ridiculous to think that one could be called a top student because of the attitude alone! It wasn’t his fault for looking so cold and unapproachable. 

It was only later he found out how his attitude was being talked about by the students. When a student came approaching him, asking how to solve one of the past year’s questions. He didn’t intend to come out as a cocky one, but if there was something about him that people were unaware of he didn’t like being asked twice. In fact, he had a bad day at that time, unfortunately, he brushed off the poor student. Perhaps the student spread it out to others that it made the students start giving side-eyes to him. 

As time passed by, unknowingly Baekhyun planted his hatred over Chanyeol at the back of his mind. Chanyeol made everything worse for him since that night. If people weren’t so honest about their opinion of him he wouldn’t mind at all maybe he would think it happened on a whim. 

One thing Baekhyun could confirm was that he disliked the other with his whole-being.

  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice brought him back to reality. Blinking his eyes before focusing on his best friend. “See, you even zoned out now!” 

“No, I wasn’t!”  _ Shit, this is all Chanyeol’s fault! _

Baekhyun glanced at Sehun who had an amused smile on his face when he was being caught by Jongdae. The latter shook his head disapprovingly when Baekhyun stuck out his tongue teasingly to Sehun.

“Baekhyun, can you be serious for a moment?” Jongdae chided. Promptly, Baekhyun remained still. 

“I am being serious, Jongdae!”

“What exactly happened? You don’t always act like this.” Jongdae interrogated him like a mother hen with his eyes pierced through Baekhyun’s soul, trying to unlock the secret in his mind. “And don’t try to change the topic!”

“Well…” Baekhyun lapsed, “My result from last semester didn’t exactly turn out the way I wanted it to,” He revealed, though it was part of his problem. “My subject course of Managerial Accounting didn’t do well last semester, resulting in me getting A-minus.”

“And how did your parents react to it?” Jongdae asked concernedly.

“Of course, they are furious and question a lot of things,” he said tediously. Immediately he stole a glance at his best friend who showcased a sorry expression. 

Baekhyun knew Jongdae didn’t intend to offend him, it was nothing surprising anymore. Baekhyun was born and raised in a wealthy family, his parents happened to be the strict type. Hence, their expectation of him was as high as the mountain of Everest, especially since he was the only child in the family. When his mother couldn’t give birth anymore after him, Baekhyun’s parents practically set everything for him, they managed every single thing the way they wanted it to be.

His parents basically made him the way he was today and Baekhyun learned how to please his parents the hard way. It was only Jongdae and Sehun who knew how Baekhyun was raised, the pressure his parents put on him. Even though they would never understand how it was troublesome for him to get only an A-minus when other students wish they would be in Baekhyun’s place to get his result, he doubted these people could last through whatever he endured in the past. 

Jongdae rubbed his nape awkwardly, “I wish I could do something for you and understand you better, but the last thing I could say is to loosen up and don’t stress yourself. I’m always here for you.” 

Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae’s reminder, this was one of the reasons he appreciated Jongdae being his best friend. He would never push his advice at the back of Baekhyun’s mind. After all, it was part of his attitude to care for everyone around him. 

“Yeah, you still have recruitment coming up next month,” Sehun added. 

He groaned, “Oh, my God! Don’t remind me.” Making his two best friends laugh at his expression. Aside from being the top student, he managed to commit himself to the student organization in the faculty. He was part of the executive committee of publicity, alongside his partner, Kim Minseok, they both kept students updated with the current news of the faculty. Although at first he wasn’t attached to the student’s organization since his purpose was to make his resume look appealing in the future. But over the last year and a half, he had been in the organization, Baekhyun could say it was an enjoyable experience. Thus, he decided to continue another term.

  
  


-

  
  


It was on a Saturday, Baekhyun was on his way to the faculty wearing formal attire. Although there were no classes on the weekends, today he was going to attend an interview for the new recruitment of the student organization. Even so, his seniors assured him that his place had been reserved along with other committee members that intended to continue another term. In fact, it was only his seniors that would interview him, but the nervousness still wouldn’t stop bothering his mind.

When Baekhyun arrived outside of the room for the interview, he could see a lot of new faces waiting, sitting on the provided chairs. Honestly, he was excited to have more connection with people through this organization. His previous committee members had been some of the best he ever encountered, they made him feel great being surrounded with. After all, Baekhyun learned a lot more through his seniors, as much as his cold demeanor didn’t go well with strangers who only met him once, the committee members understood his attitude at first look and made everything easier for him. As his eyes wandered to analyze more new faces, all of a sudden his eyes stopped on a particular person. 

_ Why is he here? _

It was Chanyeol, the distance between him and Baekhyun was only three people were standing in front of Baekhyun at the moment. Instantly, as if the other could feel someone was staring at him, Chanyeol whirled his head and met Baekhyun’s gaze. The taller one smiled when he caught sight of Baekhyun, however, he paid no heed. In fact, he glared at Chanyeol before turning his attention to the person in charge—Luna, calling for everyone’s attention.

Baekhyun listened intently as Luna explained briefly the flow of the interview; she would call according to the list of names since there would be two rooms divided according to the interviewees’ job scopes they chose, and they would meet the panels particularly for those that held the position.

After Luna ended her briefing, she started calling the interviewees’ names one by one. 

It had been somewhat of an hour and a half since it started, the people that came for the interview didn’t seem to lessen out from Baekhyun’s views. Thus, he picked up his phone from his pocket to message Luna, asking how many people signed up for this term. A while later, he was surprised by Luna’s message saying that about sixty people were participating this year. Despite knowing he would be selected Baekhyun felt the need to do his best for the interview as well. Since he didn’t know who would be in the same room with him as the interviewee, the desire to make sure he did well to avoid another student talking behind his back was strong. 

Half an hour later, Luna stood up from her seat and called out a few names. “Byun Baekhyun, Kim Yuna, Choi Minho, Lee Donghae, and Park Chanyeol.” 

Instantly, Baekhyun shot up from his seat, his eyes widened at another name being mentioned.  _ Chanyeol was going to be in the same room with him! _

He tried not to let it bother him, but he found it funny how fate set him up to be with Chanyeol in this kind of circumstance. In fact, his desire rose to another notch, he didn’t want to lose to Chanyeol. 

All of them were being led by another person in charge of the panel’s room, Baekhyun was at the last line whereas Chanyeol was in the front. Upon reaching the said room, the taller knocked on the door softly. After getting a response from the inside only then did they enter the room, settling down on the chairs in front of the panels, then Yunho, one of the panels started. 

“So, starting from Park Chanyeol, you may introduce yourself followed by Donghae, Minho, Yuna, and Baekhyun,” Yunho ordered. 

After everyone had done their introduction, all of them waited patiently. “So, Chanyeol, from this resume it says that you used to be the leader for multimedia and publication teams. Do you mind explaining to us more about your experience?” Baekhyun who was listening intently to his senior’s question was baffled. 

A small gasp escaped his lips, his heart tightening the moment he scanned at his seniors’ expressions who seemed to be interested in Chanyeol. He couldn’t blame them though for being attracted to the other. After all, Chanyeol made his name known among the organization members as well. 

Baekhyun knew that if the new champ participated himself to join the organization of course his seniors would make sure the taller would be part of the committee members of the organization. 

“Well, I know how to use Adobe Photoshop and anything related to video making.” Chanyeol answered “In fact, I self-learned all of them. Although it can’t be proved by my words, if you want me to share my portfolio when this interview ends, I would be happy to comply. So you can evaluate me more.” 

“Thank you, Chanyeol. In that case, why didn’t you try to apply for the head department of resources and management position?” another panel questioned. 

Baekhyun stole a glance at the said person; Chanyeol was so composed that he didn’t show any sign of shakiness. Though he hoped at least the other would be trembling a bit but Chanyeol was far from that. 

“I believe that I’m still in the learning process, besides, I think this organization is different from my previous one. So, I think it would be better to start from below,” Chanyeol replied steadily while the panels were nodding in understatement. Perhaps Baekhyun should be thankful the other didn’t apply for the same position as him or else he couldn’t imagine needing to compete with Chanyeol. 

He is up for any competition but surely not when Chanyeol was around him.

“I have a question for you, Baekhyun,” Yunho called, making Baekhyun startled for a moment before straightening his body posture.

“Yes?” 

“Since you have been with the previous committee, why did you apply for the position of the head of the department for resources and management and not the higher position?” Yunho inquired. 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, “Actually, I want to try this position because I have been in this department before,” letting his hands animate his feelings on the air “I want to try to be the middle management to discover my capabilities in trying to connect between the executive committee members with the higher position of executive members,” he gave a curt reply.

“Okay, thank you,” Yunho said, “Okay, moving on to Choi Minho since you applied to be an executive committee member for sports and culture, can you tell me your strength?” 

“My strength, if I'm joining as part of this committee, I would be able to contribute myself with the knowledge I have about sports. I have joined a lot of sports events and I aced each of them,” Minho replied confidently. 

It took a few minutes for each of them to be interviewed, Baekhyun listened to every one of them patiently. After everyone was done, Yunho voiced out. “Okay, since we have asked you the general questions, we will move towards your critical thinking. Right now, we will give each of you a different situation and watch how you will handle it. This depends on what scope of the executive committee you wish to be in.” Yunho briefly explained whilst his body faced Minho and Donghae. 

“For Minho and Donghae, the situation is, how to make sure each student in the faculty participates in sports events.” 

“As for Yuna since you are applying for the academic department, the situation is what kind of event you will make that could attract students to join the event related to studying?” another panel assigned the task. 

“Lastly, for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, we would like to see how you as the middle management overcome the situation when there is a misunderstanding between the low management and high management?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in horror as soon as he absorbed the new task. He was taken back by the panels’ decision. What were his seniors planning to put both of them together under the same task? His mind couldn’t stop imagining the worst scene to make if Chanyeol got the position he wanted. Fists tight as his fingernails bit into his palms. Baekhyun had one goal in mind, he would make sure to outperform the other, he didn’t want to lose to Chanyeol. 

“We will give you five minutes to think first,” Yunho disclosed. 

As soon as the five minutes break was over, Yunho began with Yuna followed by Minho and Donghae. The three of them answered expertly although Yuna was having a hard time explaining it. Nevertheless, she was able to pull it off flawlessly. It made him nervous since they were left with only Chanyeol and him. Although Baekhyun wished that Chanyeol could have gone first so he could figure out another answer in case the taller one had the same answer as him. Yet the universe wasn’t on his side. 

“Baekhyun, you may go first,” Yunho said. 

“Okay, well, from my view it is important to understand the low management's feelings since they are the people that support the high management and if I’m the middle person, I need to make sure that I deliver the tasks assigned by the higher-ups properly so there would be no confusion.” He said confidently.

“Very well, lastly, how about you, Chanyeol? What are your thoughts?” Yunho shifted his attention to Chanyeol. Whereas Baekhyun couldn’t help but his stomach could feel the rising anxiousness waiting for the taller’s answer. Though he hoped that Chanyeol would actually screw up in answering it. However, it was wishful thinking coming from him.

“I agree with Baekhyun’s points as well, it’s important to think of how low management views the higher-ups, especially if you used to be one of them. So, when there is a misunderstanding between both parties, the middle management should try to tell the higher-ups what the low management is facing. As a matter of fact, if I were to hold the middle position, I would try to fight for low management and not because I want to fight with higher-ups.” Chanyeol awkwardly chuckles. 

“It’s like making sure they understand what the low management feels. Let’s say when being tasked at the last minute there should at least be a consideration between the two sides, if the higher-ups need the task to be done quickly, they need to compromise with the faculty management to give time for these people to prepare,” Chanyeol answered beautifully, and Baekhyun swore he could see how the panels’ eyes were glittering in admiration like they were impressed by Chanyeol’s answer which unknowingly dampened his mood at the same time.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Yunho lapsed. “Seems like we have taken so much time. So, I think that’s all from us. Is there any question you would like to ask?” Yunho asked. 

“No, there is none,” All the interviewees answered in chorus.

“Alright, you may leave now. Thank you for your time,” Yunho said along with a smile plastered on his face. As soon as Baekhyun was out of the room without looking back he left the place heading straight back to his dorm. 

  
  
  
  
  


The night arrived in the blink of an eye after Baekhyun freshened up himself and he lay down on the bed, grabbing his phone to scroll over, checking if there was a new notification. Putting the phone on the bed stand, he closed his eyes to rest for a while. All of sudden the sound  _ ding _ was heard, instantly Baekhyun picked up his phone to check the new notification that just came in

  
  


_ Group Chat for Recruitment Organization _

_ Yunho: Good evening, congratulations to everyone that came for the interview today, it took us quite some time to finalize the result. Nevertheless whatever the result you got today. I want you to know you guys have done well and there is always another chance for you to try again and the faculty organization isn’t the only one you can try. Thank you and here is the attachment for the finalized group organization for this term.  _

_ List name.pdf _

Baekhyun downloaded the document file hastily, feeling anxious to know who will be the new team for the organization. When the document file was opened he scrolled down the list name and luckily he found his name in it. All of sudden his eyes darted on someone’s name; Park Chanyeol. 

“Huh, he was able to get into the organization as well?” he muttered bitterly. Feeling his mood dampened at the sight of Chanyeol’s name he closed his phone immediately, letting his tiredness lead him to dreamland. 

  
  


-

  
  


The next day Baekhyun hung out with his two best friends at Sehun’s place because the latter kept on whining wanting to play the new game he bought for his Playstation 4. He thought he would get to enjoy it but he found himself in between them fighting over who gets to play a certain character in the game. 

“Jongdae! Give me the chance to use your character,” Sehun whined in a childish tone. 

“No uh.” Jongdae annoyingly replied. 

“Hey, it’s my game! Give me the chance to choose the character now!” Sehun complained in a dissatisfied tone

“Not a chance,” Jongdae stuck out his tongue, meanwhile Baekhyun facepalmed at his friends’ ridiculousness. Without another word, Baekhyun stood up from his seat and straight away plugged off the game, leaving his friends dazed at his boldness. 

“Hey!” Sehun and Jongdae screeched in unison, “we are still playing.” 

“Well, the last time I checked you both were about to kill each other over a character,” he raised his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. Immediately, Jongdae and Sehun realized their mistake as their faces seemed guilty enough. 

“Sorry,” they both said, well, at least his friends felt apologetic.

“We have been playing games for almost two hours. Aren’t you both hungry?” he questioned. 

“Hell yeah!” Sehun answered energetically. 

“I will order pizza for delivery, is that fine?” getting a nod from both of his friends, Baekhyun made his way out of Sehun’s room to make a phone call. After placing the order, he decided not to return to the other’s room and settled down on the couch in the living room. At the same time, a new notification came from his phone. 

  
  


_ Group Chat for Recruitment Organisation _

_ Yunho: It seems the only one remaining in the group now is the final organization members for this term. Once again I would like to congratulate everyone for being able to be part of the team. There will be a meeting tonight.  _

_ The purpose of this meeting is to assign your portfolio for this term. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Time: 8.00 p.m  _

_ Place: Faculty of Accountancy  _

_ Attire: Casual attire _

_ If any of you can’t make it tonight please personally message us. Thank you, see you all tonight.  _

  
  


“Why is the meeting happening so soon…” he grumbled at the message because as far as he knew it would take at least a week and he wondered what was with the sudden change of schedule. After some time the pizza finally arrived, not wanting to head back to the room Baekhyun yelled out from the kitchen counter. “Guys, the food has arrived!” 

Instantly, his friends showed up, walking briskly side to side, and took their place on the empty stools. “So, what did you order?” Jongdae asked as soon as he sat down. 

“Just the usual,” Baekhyun replied as he took a slice of Hawaiian Chicken. “Anyway, I won’t be staying for long. I need to go back to the dorm.” 

“Why?” Sehun asked while he took a bite. 

“I have a meeting with the student organization. They’re giving us the portfolio tonight.” 

“That fast?” Baekhyun nodded in return as he munched on the pizza. 

“Well, have fun then,” his friends gleefully said.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


There were not many people when Baekhyun arrived, it seemed like he was one of the first people who arrived in the study room in the faculty. From a short distance, Baekhyun could see a few familiar faces, quietly he paced towards them. 

“Hey, Junmyeon,” he greeted gracefully.

“Oh, hey, Baekhyun!” Junmyeon raised his right hand “Come sit here with us,” Junmyeon urged, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. Baekhyun made a beeline next to the other. 

“There were many people yesterday and I didn’t see you at all. I wasn’t expecting you to continue this term,” Baekhyun said as soon as he comfortably sat on it.

“Well…” Junmyeon rubbed his nape sheepishly. “Yunho was so persistent in making sure that I continue this term since he thinks that I can learn more.” 

Baekhyun hummed in response. “What about you, Baekhyun?” 

“Let’s say it’s the same as with you, I want to learn more.” As they both were too indulged in the conversation, suddenly, someone plopped down next to Baekhyun. Sensing someone else was sitting next to him, Baekhyun turned around to greet the other only to be stupefied as he stared blankly. 

The one who sat next to him was someone he never expected; Park Chanyeol. Honestly, he didn’t think that the taller guy would have the guts to sit next to him like an innocent man; as if Chanyeol beating him in academics didn’t matter at all. 

Before he could voice out, Yunho appeared in the room as well along with the previous committee members of the organization. Promptly, all of the people in the room stood up to greet Yunho before the latter gestured for them to sit back down. 

“Thank you to everyone who was able to make it tonight. Once again, I would like to congratulate all of you for passing the interview and make it into the team. So, I don’t want to waste any time further. Firstly, since these will be the new student committee members I hope you will all treat each other as family members throughout this one year term.

Alright, as you can see there’s another table over there,” Yunho pointed at the table farthest from them. “So, when we call your name, please come over there. The others could discuss and you may get to know each other before your name is being called. That’s all from me. Oh yeah, we start with Junmyeon, Joohyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, and Victoria, please come here.” 

Junmyeon stood up and mouthed a, “talk later,” before he started walking in the direction of the table Yunho had pointed at. Baekhyun found himself feeling lonesome after Junmyeon left, though technically he could talk to the person next to him yet it was not the person Baekhyun would imagine. So, he dismissed the idea of socializing and let his eyes wander everywhere but there. 

Suddenly, another voice broke through his thoughts.

“Okay, since it’s not yet our time to be called. How about we do a little ice-breaking session, hmm?” It was Minho’s voice that suggested it. 

“Great idea!” a few people answered in unison. Baekhyun groaned in silence as Minho ordered everyone to introduce themselves. Not that he wanted to be a party pooper, he just wasn’t feeling into doing it at the moment, however, he didn’t have the courage to object to it. Thus, he remained silent throughout the session, and when it reached him everyone was silent as their eyes were looking at him cautiously. 

“Uhm, okay, hi…” he started awkwardly, trying to ignore the lack of eye contact people made with him “so, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I hope we all will get along in this organization.” 

It was quiet for a moment, he was expecting the lack of reaction but the obvious quietness he received from them was beyond his imagination. He wondered if it was his sentence that made it more awkward and all of sudden, a clap was heard. Baekhyun’s eyes looked downward at the source of the sound. It was Chanyeol who clapped for him first before everyone else followed the taller one. Just before he could study the other’s expressions, his attention was shifted to somewhere else when Yunho called his name along with another two persons. 

Baekhyun paced at the empty chair, yet he was sitting right in front of Yunho. Although he had known the president for the past year still, he couldn’t help but feel the sweat starting to form on his palms since he didn’t know what position he would be getting. “Alright, so before I assign your portfolio, what position are you hoping for?” 

“Hopefully it’s the position we applied for that we will get,” Baekhyun answered truthfully, and the other two people agreed with him. 

It was silent for a moment and Baekhyun wished the time would speed up because he swore that his seniors seemed to be enjoying seeing them waiting agonizingly. 

“Congratulations! It’s the position you wanted!” Yunho and another two of Baekhyu’s seniors cheered at the announcement. “I look forward to the three of you to lead each department in the student organization.” 

  
  
  


The night passed like a blur and the portfolio was assigned to each of the people in the organization. As expected Junmyeon was the president for this term. It was not a surprise to Baekhyun because he knew the other could lead people since he had the aura of being  _ born to be a leader. _ From Baekhyun’s observation, the people who were called along with Junmyeon would be placed in the high management. While Baekhyun and the other two who he managed to catch the names of; Wu Yifan and Kim Jongin would be the head of the department and the rest of the members were the executive committee members. 

Not long after that, Yunho gestured to Junmyeon to stand at the center of the table to give his speech. “I know we haven’t properly clicked yet but for the upcoming events, let’s work as a team and end it like a family,” was what Junmyeon said. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at the statement because it sounded so typical of Junmyeon.

A soft cough was heard, gaining Baekhyun’s attention and he turned his head to the left. Chanyeol was staring at him with a genuine expression plastered on his face. “Uh...hey, Baekhyun,” the taller started. “Hope we’ll get along in this organization, I look forward to working with you,” he said. 

A hand was held out, it might seem genuine to others but to Baekhyun it seemed odd with the sudden overly friendly attitude, perhaps it was only his mind that was too defensive thinking that Chanyeol was being sarcastic. So, Baekhyun gave his boring stare at Chanyeol’s hand. “I’m not sure about that. After all, you seem so eager to outdo me.” 

Baekhyun managed to glance at the taller’s expression when he walked past him, Chanyeol seemed to be surprised at his response, not to mention he didn’t even bother to shake hands with him. 

But, he thought that the taller one shouldn't have shown a dumbfounded expression. He expected Chanyeol would know better than anyone after beating him. 

He might look immature but if only people understood it from his stance and experienced what he had been through ever since Chanyeol barged into his life, they wouldn’t say anything. Even though the new champ wanted to act civil with him he wouldn’t allow it. Baekhyun had blacklisted Chanyeol from his potential friend list the moment he took away Baekhyun’s place as the best student in their batch. To Baekhyun, Chanyeol was nothing more than a rival in his eyes.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


A few weeks after their inauguration nothing had changed much except for the continuous meetings with the organization. Tonight was no exception, however, it seemed the agenda for today's meeting was not like the previous ones. Baekhyun sat in between Jongin and Yifan, waiting for the other members' arrival. After everyone had gathered around only then did Junmyeon begin the meeting. 

"So, tonight's meeting will be about our future event plans. Since we have three departments in the organization, I have discussed with the other higher executives. I want each department to come up with four proposals from the executive committees. I expect the head of the department to give more briefing," Junmyeon informed. "Now, I want you all to split and go with your departments and discuss more." 

Baekhyun excused himself first to go with his own department, leading them to the corner area. After they all sat in a circle, he eyed his own executive committee members one by one and when his eyes landed on someone's figure his eyes were stuck on that particular person longer than the others. Surprisingly, he was glad none of his own executive committee members were that judgemental when it was introduced by Junmyeon that he would be the head of the department. Although they were wary of him at first given the rumors, over the past few weeks they got more comfortable with him after getting to know him a little. 

Nonetheless, nothing shocked him more than finding out that Chanyeol was put in his department and the taller one's position was the multimedia executive committee. He didn't want to sound like a tyrant leader and reject Chanyeol instantly just because he disliked the other. As much as he wanted to deny Chanyeol from being under his department he couldn’t because the taller’s portfolio with his posters was amazingly done and he knew better than to act like an immature brat rejecting it when that was what was needed in the organization. 

However, it didn’t mean he would act civil just because Chanyeol was able to amaze him. 

“As Junmyeon said earlier we need to come up with four proposals. If any of you don’t know how this works, basically each proposal needs to have two people working on it. Since we have nine people in this department one would be excluded from it. The proposal can be in any form of an event but it must follow the guidelines given by the faculty,” Baekhyun explained. 

“So, are there any questions you would like to ask?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol spoke up, Baekhyun turned his attention to the taller who raised his hand. “How do we decide on who can work on the proposal because as you mentioned earlier one of us wouldn’t be able to do the proposal.” 

“Good question,” Baekhyun said flatly, “actually, to make it easier I will be the one who decides which one of you will be able to work on the proposal. So, expect a new announcement in the group chat later tonight.” Baekhyun concluded.

  
  
  


-

  
  


“Hey, Baek, let’s eat outside of campus?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun who was shoving his books in his bag. Baekhyun nodded his head in agreement. As Jongdae and he walked out of the class someone stood before them. Baekhyun lifted his head only to be met with Chanyeol’s mysterious gaze. 

"Can we talk?" Chanyeol requested politely. Baekhyun sent a look at Jongdae, immediately the other understood and excused himself first.

Chanyeol led him to an empty classroom after ensuring there was no one using the class for the time being. Baekhyun observed the way the taller one closed the door securely before turning his body towards him. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" 

"May I know why I wasn't chosen to be part of the working team for the proposal?" Chanyeol asked. 

_ Ah...so he came just for this _ . 

"Well, are you questioning my suggestion?" Baekhyun’s eyes squinting in amusement, a mischief smile appeared on his face. He never thought Chanyeol would boldly come to him just to ask this.

"No, I wonder when I will be given the chance to work on a proposal. It's unfortunate if I couldn't participate in it," Chanyeol confessed. 

"Perhaps another time. After all, you can still have the chance to be an executive committee for each event that will be held later. It doesn't mean you can't muster up your skills through here." 

"But—" 

"Is that all you want to ask? Because I have to go somewhere else right now," Baekhyun painfully cut Chanyeol's statement short, viciously stealing the taller’s chance to ask his question. 

Frankly speaking, Baekhyun didn’t let Chanyeol be involved with the proposals because he was holding a grudge silently. Perhaps by using his higher position he could get his revenge on Chanyeol. But at the same time, he needed the other to be free instead of focusing on finishing the proposals. Since duties could come in unexpected times he would prefer that Chanyeol wouldn’t have a lot of things on his plate. 

-

  
  
  


On the weekend, another short meeting was being held again and this time around to discuss further the process of the proposals. Junmyeon briefly mentioned the executive committees were given two weeks to finish the proposals and they would be reviewed by the higher executive committee after it was done. 

"Ah, actually, I have good news.” Junmyeon announced out of blue, “I know it's quite sudden but I realized that each department has nine members in it and there's one of you who is excluded from being able to prepare the proposals right?" 

A chorus of answers was heard, "Yes, Junmyeon." 

"So, I have discussed with the other higher executive committee that the remaining members will be partnered up despite that you're from a different department. We have decided that the department of public relations and department of student affairs will be partnered up together.” Junmyeon announced, “but then, it’s only Chanyeol that doesn’t have a partner yet right?” 

Chanyeol nodded his head at Junmyeon’s question. “In that case, there is this proposal Yunho has mentioned to me before that it will be great if the event can be done through us. Since Chanyeol is pretty much new to the organization, I will pair him up with Baekhyun,” Junmyeon declared. 

“I’m sorry?” Baekhyun’s surprised tone broke in between his lips. Realizing his subtle way of questioning Junmyeon’s decision somehow made him feel the second embarrassment.

Junmyeon reacted to Baekhyun’s response with an unknown smile that he couldn’t decipher. 

“Previously, Baekhyun knows the way how this organization works, and it will be such a great opportunity if you could lead Chanyeol for this proposal since you were in the previous term as well,” Junmyeon explained, although Baekhyun couldn’t process it at first he couldn’t outrightly reject it when there are other people in the meeting room as well and he didn’t know how this happened in the first place. Subconsciously, Baekhyun glanced in the direction where Chanyeol sat who seemed to be excited with the news. 

_ Did Chanyeol plan this?  _ Unknowingly, Baekhyun was narrowing his eyes, squinting in suspicion. As much as he knew that the higher and middle executive committee wouldn’t be handling any proposals but to oversee the executive committee of their own department and lead them. Yet, here he was, now part of the proposal.

Baekhyun didn’t realize that someone was observing him from a distance as well. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as the meeting had ended, Baekhyun was on his way out of the meeting room when Junmyeon stopped him "Baekhyun, do you mind staying back for a while? I need to talk about something with you." 

Nodding his head, Baekhyun waited for the other people to leave the meeting room. Shortly after that, Junmyeon gestured to him to come towards the president, without a word he led his feet and sat comfortably in front of the president. “Is there anything you need, Junmyeon?” Baekhyun began. 

“Actually, yes, I have a few questions for you and I expect you to be honest with me,” Baekhyun who seemed oblivious nodded his head earnestly.

“Are you having an issue with Chanyeol at the moment?” Junmyeon asked, whilst Baekhyun was caught off guard by Junmyeon’s observant nature. 

“I’m not quite following you.” 

“Well...I have known you since last year Baekhyun and I believe the one who stands before me is a professional person. Although rumors were going around I will believe what I have seen in front of me. Yet, a few days ago I happened to walk past the class and I saw you and Chanyeol talk over something. Do you mind explaining it to me?” Junmyeon questioned. 

“Junmyeon...it’s not like that...” His voice trailed off. “We were talking about choosing who is able to do the proposals.” 

“Ah, I figure that Chanyeol wasn’t part of it,” Junmyeon stated the obvious fact.

“He’s one of the multimedia executive committees and I needed someone with free hands if there happened to be an unexpected event,” Baekhyun explained as Junmyeon nodded his head, perhaps understanding things from his view. 

“And this got nothing to do with Chanyeol beating your academic performance, right?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and Junmyeon happened to witness it. “I-I’m sorry?” he spluttered. 

“I sort of noticed throughout the meeting or at least recently that you’re not on speaking terms with Chanyeol like what you usually are with committee members under your department,” Junmyeon revealed. 

“He seems to be doing good on his own and he will speak if he has questions. So, I don’t find that as a problem?” Baekhyun responded carelessly.

Junmyeon let out a long sigh, “Baekhyun,” the reprimanding tone from the president made Baekhyun alert. “No one is around here and I promise you that I won’t talk about this matter to someone else. Not even the higher executives,” this time Junmyeon’s tone changed into a gentler one. “we’re friends right, Baekhyun?

A moment of silence filled in between them. “Of course, Junmyeon. You’re one of my friends,” Baekhyun acknowledged. He couldn’t deny the other when Junmyeon had been such great company to him and never judged him. In fact, Junmyeon could be considered as one of the purest people he had ever met, it could be that the president was raised in a good environment that made him like this. 

“Since you insist and you expect me to be honest. Yes, I used my position not to let Chanyeol do the proposal. Partly because I’m holding a grudge against him because of the academic performance.” Baekhyun admitted, “But I do consider his skills as needed at the moment for the organization. We both know how the proposal will take our time in preparing it and with the classes I prefer Chanyeol to not be busy with a lot of things because it will be draining for him.”

Junmyeon hummed in response as the president nodded his head. 

“Yet, karma works in mysterious ways,” Baekhyun chuckled though he knew he looked so fake at the moment, “now you put me and him to work on a proposal together.” 

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry it’s not like that,” Junmyeon apologized, “I hope that everyone in the organization could get along well and become a big family when this ends and I put you and Chanyeol together with the thought that you can settle whatever you had with Chanyeol and become a team.”

“I know your intention has always been good, Junmyeon. Like you said earlier, I have the experience and I understand from your view wanting to give Chanyeol the chance to do the proposal though I don’t like it that I need to lead him because I can’t assure you it will end well.” 

“But, give it a try, please?” Junmyeon pleaded. 

“I will but, don’t put your high hopes on me. I’m not the type to follow other people's orders blindly in the first place,” Baekhyun stated. 

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun kept mum as his hands kept on scrolling his phone; sometimes he would glance back and forth at the taller and then on the ground. It made him ponder why Chanyeol chose to be tight-lipped, not speaking a word to him first today. The silence between them was deafening and for once Baekhyun thought he could pull this off when he said to Junmyeon he would give it a shot. But to be with Chanyeol all alone in the study room was silent torture for him. Okay, he may be exaggerating because there were other students in the study room as well. However, with both of them choosing to sit at the corner side, a bit excluded from the others, Baekhyun considered it as a private place with only the two of them. 

The word ‘private’ sounds distressing enough for him to bear with Chanyeol for the next hour. He couldn’t waste another minute by keeping quiet so he broke the silence first.

“So, have you gone through the proposal Junmyeon gave?” 

Chanyeol nodded his head. “Great, since the proposal is about the ballroom event for the final year students and Junmyeon wants both of us to work on this proposal. However, since you’re partnering up with me, I say we do it my way,” Baekhyun ordered straightforwardly.

“I didn’t know we had decided you will be the one who is in charge?” Chanyeol responded by shocking Baekhyun who was flustered by the response. He wasn’t expecting Chanyeol's directness at all. 

_ The nerve this guy has _ . “So you think you’re more suited to taking charge then?” Baekhyun scowled. 

“Look, I feel like it’s unnecessary to have this argument when we can work as a team though?” Chanyeol replied casually.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have followed Junmyeon’s suggestion at all because he was this close to dropping everything. “Well, I’m sorry if I haven’t made myself clear enough. Apparently, this proposal happened because Junmyeon mentioned that I have the experience, technically I’m leading this project,” Baekhyun countered. 

"So, do you have any problem now?" He asked again, and to his surprise, Chanyeol shook his head like a good boy. 

Truthfully, if Chanyeol insisted on doing it like a team, he would drop it in a heartbeat. It was funny that he could tolerate being with others as a teammate, however, with the taller one he decided to act like a cold brat when he was far from it. He couldn't miss the feeling of celebrating his first win against the other when Chanyeol agreed instantly. 

"Great, that wouldn’t have been so complicated if you had agreed with me in the first place right?" Baekhyun's smile quirked up mockingly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"No, I don't like that idea,” Baekhyun rejected for the nth time. 

“Oh, God! Come on! We have been doing nothing but talking about the theme of this event.” Chanyeol said exasperatedly 

“Is it my fault that your suggestions are not suitable for university students then?” Baekhyun mocked, “like futuristic, disco themes?” 

“Then what would you suggest, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol patiently asked 

“It will be better if we go for the royal theme, so the senior students could feel they’re being appreciated like a king or queen,” Baekhyun suggested. 

“Alright,” Chanyeol accepted obediently. 

  
  
  


“No, let’s change it to another,” Baekhyun complained. 

“Seriously, again?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened in disbelief, and Baekhyun swore he felt the other’s eyes could drop out of the socket anytime soon but not that he would look after if that was bound to happen.

“Yeah, you got a problem with it?” Baekhyun sneered as he turned his head, facing Chanyeol who seemed to be dissatisfied. 

“No, what should be changed?” Chanyeol asked. 

“The unnecessary things that are not needed for the event.” He replied vaguely. Chanyeol is a smart kid and Baekhyun didn’t doubt he could figure it out. 

“Alright, I will look into it again,” Chanyeol replied passively. 

Baekhyun was amused at how the taller one was so calm despite his attempts at trying to annoy him. After a while, Chanyeol showed the laptop containing the proposal to him again. “Is this fine now?” 

Baekhyun scanned through the laptop, he let out a long sigh, “Change it again,” he demanded. 

“That’s it,” Chanyeol retracted the laptop as he closed it, eyes piercing right into Baekhyun’s. “What’s your deal actually?” 

“What do you mean?” He innocently asked. 

“I don’t know, you tell me?” Chanyeol returned the question. “You have been rejecting my ideas whenever I tried to suggest something! And I lost count of how many times I have changed it because it doesn’t meet your standards.” Chanyeol retorted exasperatedly. His voice was a bit louder causing people to stare at them cluelessly.

“Are you getting mad at me now?” Baekhyun questioned in a confronting tone, not caring about the surroundings.

“Well, I bet if anyone was in my position they would be reacting the same! Are you holding a grudge against me?” 

“You’re being illogical just because I kept disagreeing with you!” Baekhyun reacted in a loud tone. 

It was silent for a moment between them, only then did Baekhyun realize that they were not all alone. A few students were looking at them with curiosity.

_ God, great! Now another rumor will spark.  _

He studied Chanyeol’s face who seemed to be quiet after his reply and it was hard for him to decipher the expression. Baekhyun shook his head, massaging his temple realizing the mess they both had done.

“Are you perhaps…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off, Baekhyun lifted his head to meet with the other’s eyes. “Is this because I questioned you about why I didn’t get to be involved in any of the proposals and now you’re stuck with me so you’re taking it out on me?” Chanyeol asked accusingly. 

“No,” Baekhyun straight away denied, although there was some truth in it. 

“I don’t believe it,” Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun’s lips are slightly ajar as his eyebrows were raised, feeling disbelief. Before he could counter, the taller interrupted him first. “We had a lot of disagreement, Baekhyun. You can’t be thinking that you’re leading me when there’s nothing you have done.” Chanyeol’s remarks made him even more flustered.

“Tell you what, I’m gonna do this proposal on my own. I will tell Junmyeon and let him be the judge,” Chanyeol concluded as he started packing up his stuff, not waiting for Baekhyun’s response. 

“Is this a competition, new champ?” Baekhyun challenged, stopping the taller one from packing his stuff. 

“Sorry, what? New champ?” 

“Acting innocent aren’t we?” Baekhyun mocked, “Of course, you’re the talk of the students!”

“So this is about me beating your academic records, huh?” Chanyeol spoke. 

“You feel like you’re good at everything, be it in academics, sports, and now even in an organization you want to handle it all alone!” Baekhyun burst out, “Since you think that you’re good at everything and you want to make your own proposal. Fine! We will work on this proposal individually without telling Junmyeon.” 

“We can have two proposals for one event?” Chanyeol dumbly asked.

“Oh my God, so much for a big brain.” he groaned. “You need to upgrade your skills to survive stupid. Just say that we made two proposals because we’re having different ideas and want to make additional proposals and let him choose it!” Baekhyun explained frustratedly. 

He couldn’t believe Chanyeol wasn’t able to grasp this thing quickly yet the audacity of him to make his own proposal. At the realization, the taller one nodded his head. “But, we still need to be together or else Junmyeon will find out about this,” Chanyeol added. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffed.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


A few days had passed since they both agreed on working individually although at first, Baekhyun found it bothersome because he needed to work in the same space as Chanyeol but he had no other choice. They both needed the alibi that they worked on the same proposal though it was far from it. 

With the agreement, they made sure to meet every day after class at around five in the evening. They worked at the study room at least for an hour and a half before they called it a day. It was going well for his side considering he had the experience and knowledge of what should be done and for Chanyeol he had to refer to the reference Junmyeon had provided for organization members.

Today had to be one of the roughest days Baekhyun had encountered, especially with the class he wasn’t exactly liking it because the lecturer had to be the pickiest person he ever met. Despite him being a clever student and diligent in doing his work he had his own limits. Remembering the tasks his lecturer gave in the class made him burn out, not to mention the lecturer pointed out that he was expecting a lot from Baekhyun’s performance because his lecturer just had to mention that Chanyeol was also in his other class. It made his mood dampen throughout the day.

Baekhyun wanted to snort in disgust. His lecturer was indirectly adding pressure on him and was giving him a headache as the requirement for the subject course was ridiculously irrelevant to him and he knew better than anyone if he was unable to surpass Chanyeol he would be compared to the new champ and people wouldn’t stop talking about it. Nonetheless, being in his usual demeanor Baekhyun could only say that he would try his best. After all, he had no other choice but to comply with it since it was one of the compulsory subjects he had taken for this semester. 

As soon as the class was over Baekhyun hurriedly headed to the study room since he was late for the meeting with Chanyeol, despite him having informed the taller one he would be late and he didn’t mind if Chanyeol wanted to leave first because it would give him a breather to take a break without having the other’s presence. 

However, Chanyeol notified him in the private message that he didn’t mind waiting. Baekhyun grumbled at the other’s earnestness in working over a proposal. After all, they didn’t work together, and it was not like they would be sharing the same ideas either. 

Baekhyun fastened his pace towards the said place. The moment he reached there Chanyeol sat at the same place they have been lounged together, making his way towards the taller. At the same time, Chanyeol seemed to realize his presence, turning his head and meeting his eyes. 

“You look awful,” Chanyeol commented. Baekhyun didn’t know if the other was trying to annoy him or being concerned because he wasn’t in the mood for anything. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Baekhyun replied in a sarcastic tone, proceeding to sit in front of Chanyeol as he pulled out the laptop from his bag. 

“Why were you late?” Chanyeol inquired. 

“Extra class.” He answered plainly, as he opened the document on the laptop and right away worked on the proposal. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have forced yourself to come here though,” Chanyeol commented quietly. 

“What did you say?” Baekhyun questioned. 

Chanyeol shook his head, “It will be better if you wash your face first before looking at the laptop. You look dreadful,” Chanyeol suggested. For some unknown reason, Baekhyun found himself following the taller’s order, letting his feet bring him to the nearest bathroom. It took him somewhat ten minutes to make the trip to wash his face. 

For once Baekhyun was thankful to his brain for listening to Chanyeol because he truly needed to freshen himself up after going through a long day. He went back to his place to finish his proposal as it was nearly done, however, he was dumbfounded as he swiftly touched the laptop censor hoping it would show his desktop. Unfortunately, it showed only a black screen. Trying to stay calm Baekhyun pressed the power on the laptop button yet it resulted in nothing. 

Instinctively, Baekhyun raised his head as he stared right at Chanyeol.  _ Did Chanyeol do this?  _ “Did you touch my laptop?” he asked suspiciously.

“Huh? No, I didn’t do anything,” Chanyeol replied, a confused look plastered all over his face. “Did something happen?”

Without caring about the other, Baekhyun swiftly searched for something in his bag hoping it would be in there; the laptop charger. But to no avail, the thing he had been searching for was not there. 

“No...please where is it,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself. 

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked as he sat next to him

“No... I haven’t saved it yet...what if it got lost?” Baekhyun muttered, feeling the anxiety rising in his heart. He couldn’t imagine if the document couldn’t be retrieved. He was tired of brainstorming the idea for the past week and to lose it over technical issues was his nightmare.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Baekhyun?” Chanyeol reached out for his hand slowly.

“I can’t afford to make it again,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself as his eyes stared back at Chanyeol’s.  _ how am I going to surpass you now?  _ “Why is everything not going the way I want?” 

“Baekhyun, look, we will figure this out together okay?” Chanyeol coaxed gently. 

“No! You were waiting for this kind of thing to happen right? After all, you want to achieve and get the title for yourself!” Baekhyun hysterically accused, causing a scene garnering a lot of attention from the people around them. A few people passing by started to whisper to each other.

“What are you talking about, Baekhyun?” 

“Ever since you came into my life things never go the way I want!” Baekhyun burst out startling the taller, however, he didn’t care if people were whispering around them. He was frustrated being the subject of the talk of other students as if he was a bad guy in the story. He was only a desperate student trying to meet people’s expectations. 

“You’re like a curse to me, Chanyeol! I feel like a failure whenever you’re around me! I hate you!” 

“Baekhyun, I think we should call it a day,” Chanyeol resolved. “We will talk again when you have calmed down yourself.”

Slowly, Chanyeol moved away from him, giving him space. The taller one walked away from him without turning back his head. After a while, Baekhyun realized what kind of circumstances he was situated in. Not wasting any more time, Baekhyun left the study room instantly. 

  
  


-

  
  


Junmyeon stared at the two lads sitting in front of him, observing without a word. “So do you mind explaining yourself?” Junmyeon began. 

“I can explain, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol replied, and Junmyeon nodded his head to the former giving the chance to speak up.

“We were having a misunderstanding about the proposal. Suddenly, the proposal we were working on on the laptop went blank. Then I realized that it was not charged because I forgot to bring the charger,” Chanyeol explained, whilst Baekhyun stared blankly in front of him. Not noticing Chanyeol was stealing a glance of him. “It caused quite an unnecessary scene in the study room. We’re truly sorry, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol apologized. 

“I have no words actually,” Junmyeon stated, “to be honest, I was expecting both of you to be more honest with yourself.” Shocking both Chanyeol and Baekhyun altogether. 

“You may think that you’re outsmarting me but remember, I have a lot of informers around the faculty,” Junmyeon voiced out, “don’t think that I never knew that you were doing two different proposals.” 

“Junmyeon, about that—'' feeling panic rising at the revelation before Baekhyun could express his thought, the president interrupted him “I’m disappointed in both of you, especially you Baekhyun.” immediately Baekhyun lowered down his head, feeling embarrassment rush over him and most importantly he had made Junmyeon upset with him. He felt the guilty pang in his heart.

“Perhaps I was expecting too much from you Baekhyun. Since both of you couldn’t get along well. I gave up.” The president concluded, Baekhyun was left with astonishment on his face. 

“Junmyeon, please—” Baekhyun tried to approach the other, however, once again Junmyeon showed him his distasteful look. Instinctively, he decided to keep mum.

“You both figured out yourselves. I won’t meddle in you guys’ business anymore, if you both don’t find a way I have no choice but to suspend you both from the organization activities in the future.” Junmyeon finalized, leaving the both of them who were too dumbfounded by the sudden decision. 

  
  
  


The silence was engulfing them and Baekhyun realized that he was the main problem in this case and he admitted that it was not Chanyeol’s fault either. After what happened yesterday, it took him a while to realize especially when he learned the truth behind his laptop. Chanyeol never touched his laptop nor was he the cause of him being unable to switch on the laptop. He was too sensitive with the situation he experienced, resulting in him taking his anger out on the poor guy. 

His laptop wasn’t able to operate because he didn’t bring the laptop charger, and he was exaggerating over losing the document when in fact he just had to charge the laptop to gain access and nothing bad happened afterward. The embarrassment he felt when he figured this out all alone in his room was fresh at the back of his mind. 

“I’m sorry—“ they started then paused, glancing at each other.

“You know what, go ahead,” Chanyeol said, the corner of his lip pulling up slightly.

Baekhyun leaned forward, eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Why would you be sorry?”

“Well,” Chanyeol rubbed his nape awkwardly, “I should have tried to conceal the secret on your behalf.” 

Baekhyun let out a long sigh,  _ Stupid _ . “There’s nothing you should be sorry for. It was all my fault.” 

“I should be the one who apologizes to you for everything,” Baekhyun paused for a while as he studied Chanyeol’s expression who seemed speechless by his speech. “I lashed out at you over everything when it’s not your fault in the first place.” 

“Something happened yesterday and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Baekhyun confessed.

“I should be sorry too,” Chanyeol cut in, “if only I didn’t come up with ideas that were opposite to yours, perhaps we wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

_ This guy...he really tried to make sure he was the only one guilty.  _ “What are you blabbering about? You do realize that you’re so good at everything. Do you need me to point out the obvious fact?” Baekhyun huffed. 

Now he regretted apologizing because Chanyeol seemed to be so adamant to take the blame. “No, it’s not like that.” the taller murmured.

“Then, what?” 

“You once told me that I have to be good at something,” Chanyeol explained

“Huh, when did I?” Baekhyun’s forehead wrinkled.

“You don’t...remember?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun frowned, confused.

“Am I missing something here? What should I have remembered?” Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling softly and the sound etched deeper lines on Baekhyun’s face.  _ God, the audacity of this guy. _

“No, it’s alright. Actually, it would be better if you don’t remember anything. Anyway, are we no longer fighting?” Chanyeol asked, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“Stop. Don’t try to run from this conversation. What am I supposed to remember?” Baekhyun demanded, his voice hard. 

Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “You...” he began, then breathed in deeply before continuing,” you once saved my life from some bullies three years ago. I’m not sure you remember it—I mean, why should you, right? But that’s fine.”

Baekhyun tried to recall back the memories of meeting Chanyeol. All of sudden, the realization hit him as he was reminded by a certain boy who reappeared again in his mind. 

  
  
  


The lovely morning breeze whirled around, embracing the young lad walking at his usual pace on the pedestrian road leading to a new chapter in his life. Baekhyun couldn’t care less, mind occupied by thoughts of the decisive entrance exam that would decide his future. He had already chosen the university he wanted to enter–to be exact it was his parents' choice–all he wanted was to make sure he would be able to score well today. 

After all, the notes he was reading throughout the walk to school were the result of his sleepless nights. Nights he sacrificed, making sure his notes were in perfect condition to help him ace his entrance exam. Instead of riding with his chauffeur who worked for his family, Baekhyun insisted on walking so he could study in peace without the disruption of the bumpy road. The school resided in his neighborhood, making the journey short. His goal was to arrive early so he could choose a seat at the back of the classroom, not wanting to sit in the front feeling the pressure from the examiner. 

Before he could focus on his notes, something, or to be exact someone, fell in front of him, blocking his passage and stopping him from walking. Baekhyun’s eyes instantly lost their focus and began searching for the source preventing him from walking. His eyes darted to the ground, only to see a guy groaning in pain. From the looks of it, the boy was probably younger than him. 

As his eyes scanned over the guy, he found the boy covered with bruises almost all over his body, especially on his elbows and his face. 

_ Ugh, I thought there was no way my morning could be ruined but here I am.  _ From Baekhyun’s peripheral vision he could see a few guys waiting in the alley. When he turned his head silently counting the guys, it was only three guys.

_ Ah, bullies.  _ Baekhyun finally registered what happened, sensing someone looking at him, Baekhyun diverted his gaze down. He locked eyes with the injured boy who seemed to be scared judging from his expression. 

The guy was pitiful, Baekhyun couldn’t deny it. Although in Baekhyun’s mind, the injured boy could actually take down these three guys as his body figure seems to be a bit taller than the bullies. However, the guy might not know any defensive moves to protect himself. 

Before he could step away from wanting to continue his journey, without thinking any further, his mouth accidentally muttered out loud “Immature kids.”

“What did you say huh?” one of the three guys shouted in a threatening tone. 

_ Crap, did I say that out loud? _ Yet he wasn’t sorry at all for saying it out loud, the guys didn’t have any life at all.

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance like he would be scared of those losers. 

“It seems like I didn't make myself clear. So, let me rephrase it if you want to bully someone, take it somewhere else, and not in public because I’m late for my entrance exam today,” Baekhyun said in a bored tone. 

Baekhyun knew his statement seemed to shock the injured guy, from his peripheral vision, he could see the guy’s face was disappointed. As much as Baekhyun did feel a bit sorry he paid it no heed. 

His goal for today was to focus on the entrance exam only and he wished it would stay as he had planned. He didn't want to interfere in someone else's business that wasn’t his in the first place. He wasn’t obligated to save the guy at all, what was the need to do so? Baekhyun needed to help himself first and prioritize his future above all, and he was not sorry for being selfish. 

After all, they were strangers who happened to cross paths under bad circumstances Baekhyun didn’t wish for. It ruined his day, but it would be over soon. The less Baekhyun included himself in this immature fight between the guy and those bullies, the more he would prevent himself from being injured.

So, Baekhyun chose to walk away, and he didn’t mind what the guy’s opinion of him became. Even if the guy thought he was a bad guy for being a bystander, then so be it. It wasn’t like they would likely encounter in the future. 

The bullies should feel glad he let them off the hook today because he wanted to focus on the exam. As Baekhyun started to walk away, one of the guys scoffed back. “What a coward,” prompting laughter from the remaining group members behind him. 

If there was one thing Baekhyun had learned, he should never let someone belittle him. Being born into a wealthy family taught Baekhyun to become an independent person and to make sure he wasn’t being ridiculed was part of that. At least not right in front of his face, because the moment he heard it, he wouldn’t hesitate to pay back. 

Without anyone expecting, a punch landed on one of the bullies’ faces, the guy fell on the ground, groaning in pain. 

Baekhyun threw the punch, and he didn’t regret it one bit. “Should have understood my message when I called your actions bullying, take it somewhere else, in other words, don’t say another fucking word if you still wish to be alive,” Baekhyun spat. 

On the other hand, the injured was caught off guard by the sudden attack. 

As the guy who was still groaning in pain from the punch, the other bullies didn’t waste their time as one of them came forward to Baekhyun. Thus, the pedestrian road turned into a fight scene, as the guy wanted to throw a punch, Baekhyun moved his body to avoid the other. Fortunately, the punch missed, so Baekhyun took the chance to throw his right fist and landed on the guy’s face, he didn’t miss the beat and countered with a low kick on the guy’s shin. In a flash, the guy surrendered on the ground right away.

In a flash, the next guy slid in to throw a punch. However, Baekhyun duck immediately and spun his feet around making the other guy fall to the ground. Before the guy could even retaliate, Baekhyun twisted the guy’s hand at the back earning a scream from the guy.

As Baekhyun tried to settle all at once with this guy, all of sudden he was being held by the other guy, tying up his movement. He was struggling to free himself when the second guy stood up trying to land a kick on his abdomen, but Baekhyun shoved the guy on the ground with his right leg. Outrightly, Baekhyun elbowed the guy who was holding him harshly in the guy’s abdomen, instantly freeing himself. 

Then Baekhyun grabbed the right arm of the guy and threw the guy on the ground afterward. Considering Baekhyun had learned how to protect himself, his defensive techniques may have come off too strong for other people who didn’t learn thoroughly. Instantly Baekhyun thought these bullies weren’t strong enough. Although the attempts of trying to hurt him were quite decent as the contributing factor would be due to their body figures being bigger than his. Baekhyun smirked as he already won the battle.

The pain and bruises the bullies were feeling wouldn’t be able to compare to the guy who was injured, but again they deserved the punches and kicks for riling him up. These people should have learned when to shut up their mouths, now they had to pay the price they asked for. At least, Baekhyun could let out the frustrations he had been holding in for months, being pressured with the upcoming exam, and expectations from his parents wore him out. 

Baekhyun shrugged, his attire seemed to have gotten a bit dirty from the fighting earlier and walked towards the bag and notes he dropped earlier and picked up his stuff. Baekhyun turned his head to the guy who was injured, still blown away by the current situation. 

Well, Baekhyun couldn’t blame the guy either. “Shouldn’t expect someone to come and save your ass every time. Learn how to protect yourself.” Baekhyun muttered in an aloof tone, and walked away, slumping the bag behind his back. Focusing back to reading the notes he had stopped earlier.

Without waiting for the reply from the other guy, Baekhyun was out of the boy’s sight after walking briskly, hurrying himself to the school for his entrance exam. What Baekhyun didn’t know was, the injured guy had fallen in love at first sight with him. 

At first, Chanyeol was disappointed, as he thought this guy would be another bystander and let him be bullied, however, the fight truly made him feel touched by the heroic act done by Baekhyun. 

_ I will make sure to learn how to fight and protect myself and avoid being the subject of bullying _ . Chanyeol thought to himself, instantly standing up from the ground without looking back at the bullies and ran away from the scene to save himself. 

“You…” Baekhyun was rendered speechless, it was an understatement because the guy who stood in front of him was different from the one he saw back then. “Look different.”

Chanyeol stifled his laugh, however, Baekhyun was able to catch that. Blinking his eyes only then he realized his statement wasn’t making any sense.  _ Great, you’re making a fool out of yourself!  _

“What are you laughing at?” 

“I wasn’t laughing!” Chanyeol denied. 

“Ha! As if I’m going to believe that.”

“Alright, I did laugh a bit. So, surprise? I’m the same kid who couldn’t protect himself,” Chanyeol confessed sheepishly. 

Baekhyun found it hard to believe because Chanyeol was totally different from his past version. Now, he felt a tad guilty, he didn’t remember Chanyeol like how the other remembered him for the last three years. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun spoke out of the blue. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. It was certainly not a good memory either,” Chanyeol commented quietly. “because I was being humiliated.” 

“It’s not only that, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed at how dense Chanyeol could be. “I’m sorry for everything, you shouldn’t have taken the blame for what I did. It was foolish of me to make a scene because my laptop was out of battery.” Baekhyun confessed. 

“Oh—” Chanyeol’s face didn’t seem to be fazed by the revelation. “Actually…I didn’t mind taking the blame for you, because Junmyeon seemed to be that upset at you. It was not all your fault because I was the one who suggested it.” 

“Still,” Baekhyun sighed, “what I’m trying to say is I should have given a chance to get to know you first. So, let’s act civil from now on,” Baekhyun pulled out his right hand in the air. 

“Does this mean a restart for us?” Chanyeol inquired, his eyes looking down at the hand. 

“Yes, so can you please grab my hand now?” Baekhyun replied, immediately the taller one reached to grab his right hand. At the same time, Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice a tinged pink appear on Chanyeol’s cheeks. 

Baekhyun coughed, ignoring the weird feelings that darted in his heart. “Now, about the proposal. We need to start this over or else we both will be suspended for real.” 

“Well, we still have five days more. How about we go out today and relax? It has been such a rough day for both of us.” Chanyeol suggested randomly. 

“Uh, I don’t think,” before Baekhyun could speak his mind, his eyes were meeting with Chanyeol’s hopeful eyes.  _ Crap, now that I knew him back then I feel bad if I reject it now.  _

“Fine, only for today.” Baekhyun agreed half-heartedly. 

  
  


-

  
  


Two hours later, they found themselves at the Myeongdong-street. It was lively when they arrived there, the street lights illuminating the area showing a lot of food stalls that were lined up all over the street. The smell of food Baekhyun noticed made his stomach rumble with hunger. 

“What would you like to do first?” Chanyeol inquired as his head turned back, facing him.

“Let’s get food first.” 

“Are you up for unique food adventures?” 

“Unique food adventures?” Repeating the question as Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted together, curious. 

“Yeah, you know…like soondae and other stuff you never try,“ Chanyeol explained as he stared at Baekhyun “So, would you like to try it?” the taller asked with hopeful eyes. 

Baekhyun crossed his arms together, pondering for a while. At last, he hummed as a response. “Hm, sure. I’m up for it.

Chanyeol’s wide grin was visible enough to him, somehow the smile from the taller made him forget that Junmyeon just scolded them a while ago. “Great, I know a good place!” Chanyeol excitedly said. 

Without Baekhyun expecting, the taller grabbed his hand casually, leading them both to the said place. The walk took about fifteen minutes, to his surprise, Chanyeol brought him to a stall he had always wanted to visit. 

As far as he knew, the stall served the most unusual dishes that not all people would prefer to try. However, it managed to catch the interest of people who love unusual food adventures, which would explain the stall’s popularity. Fortunately for the both of them, they had immediately found seats outside the busy stall as soon as they arrived

After settling themselves on the seats comfortably, Baekhyun looked around the stall full of wonder. Chanyeol broke his trance “Have you come to this stall before?” the taller asked.

“No, it’s my first time.” 

“Do you mind if I order for you, then?” Not giving much thought to it, Baekhyun nodded his head. Right after that, both of them stood up from their seats, leaving their bags on it, and headed straight to the owner. There were a lot of dishes displayed on the food truck, somehow it left Baekhyun with the impression of mouth-watering dishes he couldn’t wait to taste later. Glancing at the taller it seemed like Chanyeol was familiar with everything around here.

“Have you...” Baekhyun’s lips slightly parted, halting for a moment. “always done this?” 

“Yup, I find it fascinating, there are a lot of foods I have yet to discover since I came here!” the other’s eyebrows quirked upwards, as he expressed in an exhilarating tone. Baekhyun found himself staring at the taller in amazement, his coveting gaze locked with the other’s, the more he listened to Chanyeol’s excitement, the stories somehow led him to zone out.

“Baekhyun? You okay?” 

“Huh?” Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment “Y-Yeah,” biting his inner cheeks,  _ Damn, you’re embarrassing yourself!  _

“I’m fine. I was too indulged in listening. It’s nice that you can eat this kind of food while I could never do this with my friends since they’re not into this kind of stuff.” Baekhyun mused to himself. “And I couldn’t go by myself either since I’m afraid I couldn’t finish it all alone.” 

“You know...” Chanyeol’s deep voice cracked, “if you wanted to go on a date, all you had to do was ask.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes blinked a few times, finally absorbing the current situation.  _ Did I just whine? _

All of a sudden Chanyeol’s face leaned forward, Baekhyun’s eyes squinted at the bold move made by the taller, not knowing the reason, Baekhyun stepped backward. A lump stuck in his throat; it felt too dry. 

In a blink of an eye, Baekhyun bumped against a hard pole. Without him expecting the tent started to lose its balance, causing him to fall backward. “Ah!” Baekhyun yelped, eyes closing in fear. A loud thud was followed. Baekhyun was anticipating himself hitting the ground, however, a firm grip was holding his waist securely. 

Carefully, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open, bulging when seeing Chanyeol’s body so close to him. At the same time, Chanyeol’s worried eyes locked on him. Baekhyun’s mind was too dazed to focus somewhere else as the cologne on the taller’s body seemed to put him under a spell. Somehow the background noise seemed to disappear as if it was only the two of them.

“You kids alright there?” Another voice broke the silence. 

Instantly, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s body up, and the lingering touch on his waist disappeared from his body. “Yes, auntie, we’re fine,” Chanyeol absentmindedly replied. Both of them were too self-conscious to realize the crimson red blush that appeared on their cheeks. When the next customer had moved to their seats, Chanyeol came forward and ordered the food for both of them. After making the payment, both of them wordlessly went back to their respective seats.

Baekhyun remained in a state of speechlessness even when he sat down. He lost count of how many times he had swallowed his own saliva, hoping it could lessen the rapid heartbeat he felt while waiting for their foods and beverages to come.

Fifteen minutes later, the owner came with a tray filled with their food. “Luckily it didn’t hit any of the customers, it seems like I need to buy another tent now though,” the owner commented as she served food on the table. 

“I’m sorry auntie for causing a scene,” Chanyeol immediately apologized, whilst Baekhyun bowed his head silently. 

“Don’t worry, it happens sometimes.” The owner smiled. “Enjoy the food kids.”

Chanyeol coughed, earning Baekhyun’s attention instantly. “Come on, let’s eat up.” the taller casually said. Silently, Baekhyun grabbed his chopsticks, eyeing the dish in front of him. It was fascinating yet terrifying to see tentacles twitching despite it having been cooked before.

“Is this called *Sannakji?”  _ *raw young octopus _

“Yeah, I don’t know whether it will move in my mouth or not,” Chanyeol said amused as he dipped the tentacles in the Ssamjang and devoured it with his mouth. 

An unforced giggle escaped Baekhyun’s lips, and promptly he dipped the dish as well. Both of them delightedly ate the food with happiness.

  
  
  


Their feet were on the road heading back to the dormitory. The cool air slapping against their skin, sending chills down their bodies yet it gave a sensation of peacefulness. Baekhyun let out a satisfied sigh, as he looked at the other who was focusing on his walk. “Thanks for today, Chanyeol. I enjoyed it so much,” Baekhyun muttered. 

Chanyeol lifted his head, turning to face him. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it” Chanyeol shot at him with a genuine smile. 

“So…” Chanyeol carefully started “let’s clear the air between us since we decided to start over,” the taller lapsed for a moment, “I mean...only if you want?” 

“No, no,” Baekhyun shook his head. “let’s talk about it. I doubt we will arrive that soon,” Baekhyun said, stating the obvious fact “What would you like to know?” 

“I want to know…” Chanyeol halted his speech, at the same time Baekhyun gazed back at the taller man. “Why...did you hate me?” he asked quietly. However, Baekhyun managed to catch the question. 

“Uhm…” his head lowered, eyes staring on the road. Perhaps he was hoping the road would help him answer Chanyeol’s curious question. 

As if the taller sensed his uneasiness, “Hey, you know, you don’t have to answer it,” Chanyeol tried to clear up the tension. 

“No, it’s not like that. Honestly, I didn’t know why I said that to you...back there.” Baekhyun pulled a tight smile, grimace plastered on his face. “I guess my mind was irrational that time so it slipped out of my mouth.” 

“But it doesn’t mean that it justifies my attitude either for acting like a jerk. Honestly, I wasn’t that mad at you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun paused for a moment. “About you beating my record. Okay, maybe I was upset with you because my final exam’s result meant a lot to me. But it was bound to happen sooner or later even if it wouldn’t be you.” Chanyeol’s hand slowly stretched out, almost reaching him but Baekhyun rejected him quickly.

“Let me finish this, I feel like a horrible person if I don’t let it out now.” Chanyeol nodded in understanding, then Baekhyun continued. “I lashed out at you out of anger because it hurt my pride when I was being compared by the other students.

They were whispering about me boldly whenever I walked past them. As if I don’t deserve to be treated as a human being as well. Although I was aware that I can’t expect them to magically stop talking about me because at the end people will badmouth something.”

  
  


Chanyeol remained silent, allowing him to explain. A long sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips “Even my parents were questioning how someone managed to surpass me. It bothers me a lot because they have been pressuring me for as long as I can remember,” Baekhyun chuckled. 

“I thought that by giving you a harsh treatment I could compensate for what I have been feeling throughout this time.” 

“Hey, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called his name “I didn’t know it meant a lot to you. I’m sorry for hurting you like that and putting you through this.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. It already happened,” Baekhyun said. 

“Still,” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol murmur quietly, “there’s a reason behind it.” 

“What is it?” 

Chanyeol shook his head “I guess I understand why you’re hating on me now. Not that you remember me from the past either.” Chanyeol humorously said.

“About that, I’m sorry too.” 

“I was joking, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol quickly changed the topic. “Actually, there’s another thing I want to say. Well, you see…” Baekhyun stopped in his tracks as he stared at the taller. “The other day...I overheard you talking with Junmyeon.”

“You—,” Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the revelation.

Chanyeol pulled both his hands up in front of his chest in surrender, “I know, I’m sorry! I didn’t intend to eavesdrop on your conversation.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that!” Baekhyun screamed.

“I know, but still you deserve to know that, even if you don’t give me a chance nor Junmyeon. At least, I was aware of the reason behind it without your knowledge. It just proves that you’re not a shitty person,” Chanyeol said genuinely. 

Baekhyun’s heartfelt at ease hearing that from someone, “Thanks again, Chanyeol.” 

-

  
  


The next day, Baekhyun’s day went as usual. Getting ready for the class until late in the evening and now he was heading to the study room for the same routine; finishing the proposal with Chanyeol. This time around, together. As soon as he arrived at said place, he entered quietly as his eyes searched for the taller figure. From afar Baekhyun saw Chanyeol was sitting in the secluded area of the study room. The taller was too engulfed in his moment, playing with his phone and not caring for his own surroundings. Fortunately, there were not many people the moment he arrived there. Before Baekhyun could march to Chanyeol his steps were halted when a frown appeared on Chanyeol’s forehead. Without any warning, it made Baekhyun body posture perk up, tilting his head to the side. 

Baekhyun's head was full of thoughts.

Somehow it brought Baekhyun back to yesterday's event when he discovered a side of Chanyeol he never thought he would see. As the night was getting darker, the street lights happened to shine out on a few roads and Chanyeol tripped on his feet and mumbled “sorry” many times along the way. Baekhyun had to admit that the taller one looked silly to him. He couldn’t comprehend what reasons caused the other to act carelessly around him, or maybe Chanyeol had always been like that even before.

Nonetheless, it made Baekhyun look at the taller boy differently. Spending a day with Chanyeol was enough for him to observe and conclude that the other was actually a hyperactive and bubbly person. 

As they reached a certain road which led to different paths of different dormitories. He quietly informed Chanyeol that he would take the opposite road after finding out that the taller one lived in the opposite dormitory. However, Chanyeol managed to surprise him when he insisted on walking him all the way to the dormitory instead of parting ways. Baekhyun couldn’t find the courage to reject so he agreed nonchalantly “sure.” 

Baekhyun didn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s cheeks were tinged with pink and for once he thought his eyes were playing tricks yet the illuminating street lights above the taller made it evident. 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, feeling someone was walking right in front of him, at once breaking from his trance, Baekhyun was taken aback when Chanyeol stood in front of him. Eyes leveling at the same height as his. “What are you doing here?” the taller questioned. 

“Uhm—I was—” Baekhyun was too dumbstruck to form his own words.  _ Just why was he suddenly like this?!  _

Chanyeol grabbed his hand gently as if the taller could sense his distress, “Did you get your feet glued to the floor?” he commented absurdly. 

Baekhyun glared at the other, disbelieving at the accusation. “No, I didn’t!” He swore Chanyeol’s expression seemed to loosen up ever since they decided to act civil. 

Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh, “God, I’m sorry Baekhyun. I couldn’t help myself but tease you.” 

Baekhyun shot him a sneering smile “You seem to be  _ very  _ comfortable around me, Chanyeol.” 

The taller instantly surrendered his hands in the air, “Sorry,” Chanyeol sheepishly said. “I thought that we were kind of…cool?” he innocently asked. 

It was quiet for a few seconds, Baekhyun’s eyes locked on the taller one. Chanyeol’s face fell as he seemed to be alarmed by his expression. “Let’s forget the question,” he concluded at once. 

Baekhyun attempted to hold back his smile, Chanyeol was really scared of him or it could be another reason. Oh well, they needed to reconcile to prevent themselves from being suspended by Junmyeon. “You should have seen your face, Chanyeol. You looked like you were about to shit yourself.” Baekhyun muttered as he walked past the taller, leaving Chanyeol stupefied on the spot.

Next thing Baekhyun knew the taller caught up with his pace. Baekhyun snorted “You really put your long legs to good use.” 

“Did you really pull a joke on me?” Chanyeol asked, with a rather dramatic pose. 

“Yes, now stop talking about that, and let’s start working on the proposal.” Baekhyun coolly said as he settled down on the chair across from Chanyeol’s. 

“Oh, right.” Chanyeol realized the purpose of them being there and quickly marched to the chair. “So, are we using your laptop or mine?” 

“Let’s use yours, I didn’t bring my laptop.” Chanyeol nodded his head in understanding then halted his movements, eyeing Baekhyun in suspicion. “You’re not going to make me do it on my own right?” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Of course you need to do it. We can’t have both of our hands smash together.” 

“I don’t mind though, that sounds a little bit intimate to me,” Chanyeol carelessly commented, shocking Baekhyun with the remarks. Straight away he averted his gaze to elsewhere, a blush creeping on his cheeks, not progressing the statement from the taller. 

“Can you stop doing that?” Baekhyun voiced out, while Chanyeol tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“Stop...what?” the taller dumbly asked. 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun shook his head, dropping the topic quickly “Let’s focus on this. We don’t have all day to have fun.” 

It had been somewhat half an hour, both of them were staring at the laptop screen pondering over what changes should be made. “So…” Chanyeol broke the silence. “Are we starting fresh?” 

“I suppose, though I feel like it would be nice to keep the royal theme. I couldn’t stop imagining it,” Baekhyun told the other. “But, I shouldn’t force that on you as well. We can consider other themes as well if you have anything in mind.” 

“I think,” Chanyeol momentarily stopped, at the same time Baekhyun’s heart started pounding in anticipation “it would be better if we stick with your choice.” 

“You mean, you want to do the royal theme for the ballroom?” Baekhyun rephrased, still unable to grasp the idea of Chanyeol agreeing to his suggestion. 

“Yeah, why not?” Chanyeol’s eyes made contact with his, full of confidence. Baekhyun was astonished, sure he had experienced this kind of feeling before but with the taller it made him feel appreciated, and somehow it felt nice. Perhaps getting to know Chanyeol wasn’t such a bad decision after all. 

“Okay, let’s move to the budget column,” Baekhyun informed, at the same time as Chanyeol groaned. 

“I don’t want to do that,” the taller whined childishly. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes in disbelief, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him yet it was real. 

“What are you? Five?”

“No, it’s not like that,” Chanyeol pouted, “it reminds me of when you were being harsh with me about the budget,” Chanyeol confessed, “and to this day I still don’t know whether I’m doing it right or wrong.” 

A lopsided smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face, and he lost the ability to find words. The taller one was being much more expressive than before. Somehow it reminded him of when he had to look after Sehun’s nephew one time when he came to hang out at Sehun’s place, the hyper activeness from the small kid and his whining really tired him out. That was exactly how he felt with Chanyeol at the moment, shaking his head in amusement not realizing Chanyeol was eyeing him in silence. 

“Are you plotting to bully me again?” Chanyeol’s voice brought him back to reality. 

“No, I’m not, and stop being such a drama queen again.” Baekhyun denied as he thrust the laptop screen into his view, “I’m sorry about the other time,” he murmured in between studying the figures, “I should have properly taught you back then. So, I’m making it up to you.” 

Without warning, Baekhyun stood up from his seat, and dragged his chair closer to the taller, unaware of the surprise written all over the latter’s face. He swiftly turned the laptop to face the both of them, “You better focus on me right now, I’m not repeating myself after this,” Baekhyun threatened. 

Not getting any response from Chanyeol, Baekhyun promptly turned his head “Are you listening?”

“Huh? Yeah,” Chanyeol responded absentmindedly. 

“You good?” 

“I’m fine, let’s get started,” Chanyeol said abruptly. 

“Alright, here you see,” Baekhyun pointed on the column for souvenirs. “You shouldn’t ask for this kind of souvenir because they will give it for free since they have plenty of them. So, if you’re going to ask for something, let it be something better that benefits both parties, alright?” 

“Wait, are we really using the proposal I’m working on?” Chanyeol carefully asked. “You don’t want to make a new one?”

“I don’t find any fault in it? You have done almost everything, I just need to review them and adjust a few things.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol’s surprise made Baekhyun frown. 

“Besides, we’re running out of time Chanyeol,” he reminded the taller one in an unimpressed tone. 

“It’s hard doing this proposal alone,” Chanyeol complained, “It’s truly different from what my previous organization did. Back then, we didn’t need to do the proposals because everything was prepared for us. All of us were more focused on disciplining ourselves in the protocols for an event. We learned the dos and don'ts and improved the skills of our job scope.” 

Baekhyun hummed in understanding, “No wonder your poster designs are amazing.” he complimented as he turned his head to face Chanyeol. “Although I don’t have the skills, I can confirm that you’re one of the best among the executive committees.” 

All of sudden Chanyeol lowered down his head and the back of his hand covered half of his face, startling Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, you okay?” his head cocked to the side.

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol replied quietly, “give me a moment.” 

“If you say so,” Baekhyun shrugged as he continued scrolling down the document, ”I think this proposal will be done by tomorrow.” 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Baekhyun’s fingers kept on fidgeting as his eyes wandered over the other presenters making their presentation in front of the higher management. Although he had been in this situation before, however, this time around it hit differently. His heart palpitation wasn’t helping either to calm down his nerves, perhaps it was because he wanted to make sure Junmyeon was aware that he and Chanyeol had been working together as a team like what the president had been wishing. He didn’t realize his hands were rubbing down on someone’s pant legs until he heard the sound of a throat clearing. 

“Baekhyun, are you feeling alright?” Chanyeol softly called his name. At the sudden realization, his eyes stared at his hand on someone’s leg; specifically Chanyeol’s. 

He cleared his throat as he retreated his hand back, biting his lips in embarrassment. “Sorry…”

“Are you nervous?” Baekhyun nodded his head, although he didn’t want to show his weak side. But he would rather let the taller one know his current state. Suddenly, Chanyeol put his arm around his shoulder, rubbing it softly. At once his body stiffed at the sudden skinship.

“It’s okay, we’re in this together. I believe we have done our best,” Chanyeol gently coaxed as he continued rubbing Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun swore that his heartfelt lighter hearing Chanyeol’s comforting words. Somehow, his burden was removed at the assurance from the taller one. At the same time, he couldn’t ignore the way Chanyeol gazed at him as if there were hidden messages he couldn’t decode. 

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun, you may come forward and present your proposal.” 

“Come on, it’s our turn now,” Chanyeol murmured to Baekhyun. As soon as their names were being called he stretched out his hand, “let’s make sure our proposal will be accepted.” 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Ever since the presentation day, Baekhyun found his friendship with Chanyeol progressing well. Things were starting to go exactly how he wanted them to. In fact, nothing made him happier than when the proposal was accepted by the higher management and the faculty management processed it. He found out a week later when Junmyeon announced the few proposals getting approved in the meeting, and proceeded to inform Chanyeol that they should get ready since the ballroom event would be considered as the first event for the organization.

After the announcement, he and Chanyeol decided to celebrate their victory, especially because Junmyeon applauded them in front of the committee members for finally  _ working as a team,  _ and wished them luck for the ballroom event, which ended up with Baekhyun turning his body facing Chanyeol as both of them were smiling bashfully and it made Baekhyun feel inexplicably new emotions when he locked his eyes with Chanyeol.

It was weird at first since he once saw Chanyeol as a nemesis. But he couldn’t exactly pinpoint where their relationship stood now, he saw Chanyeol as someone he could count on after all the other had seen his breakdown moments. He was still amazed that he let Chanyeol in his life when back then, he swore to blacklist the taller. He couldn’t imagine how they would be like now if he remained stubborn and refused to get to know Chanyeol. Perhaps he would still have believed in Chanyeol as a competitor who wanted to steal everything away from him. However, the longer he spent time with the taller the more he learned that the other was far from what he had imagined. 

With the date of the event set to be in three weeks from now, a lot of things had to be done which made Baekhyun overwhelmed by the pressure. Although the organization activities had been part of occasional things Baekhyun had done for the past year and a half, the pressure this time hit differently because of the sudden appearance of Chanyeol, which made him lose things he was used to obtaining in each semester.

The taller one made him experience a whole different set of emotions he would never have thought to feel throughout the semester. Despite feeling the pressure of the preparation, he still let Chanyeol know about his current condition since he didn’t want to be the cause if the event wasn’t running smoothly. After all, he was one of the important people in the event, and he surely was not an irresponsible person who would let it fail just because of stress. Nonetheless, the moment Chanyeol was aware of his distress, the taller’s worried expression left him dumbstruck because the last thing he expected was for Chanyeol to bombard him with a load of questions. 

Every time they met up to discuss further the current state of the event, Chanyeol would at least ask the same question that had been stuck at the back of his mind like a mantra; “Baekhyun, if you’re not feeling okay let me know,” was what Chanyeol said and he would assure the other he would let him know for sure.

He couldn’t ignore the fact that the more Chanyeol showed his sweet side made his stomach flutter from the small gestures. Along the way Baekhyun found himself observing the taller silently when they were working together, and he would sneak occasional glances without being caught by Chanyeol. Baekhyun realized how straightforward Chanyeol became with his feelings the closer they got, but that confused him because of the way the latter looked at him with a certain fondness in his eyes

Baekhyun didn’t want to overanalyze something he was unsure of, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore the way Chanyeol took extra care of him like he was the most important thing in the other’s eyes. He must admit that he enjoyed being treated like that. However, at some time Baekhyun would remind himself not to misinterpret or else he might end up being hurt. 

Two weeks had passed and the preparations were now focused on setting up the ballroom. Despite being told off by Chanyeol who kept requesting for him to rest, Baekhyun’s stubbornness to complete it until the end kept the taller one silent. As the final day approached, everyone kept pushing themselves, including Baekhyun. But one day, Baekhyun fainted when they were setting up the ballroom, causing chaos and panic. 

After he regained his consciousness, Baekhyun realized he was in the infirmary, and looking to his left, he saw Chanyeol sitting by his side along with Junmyeon. Before he could say something, the taller cut him off by blabbering that he was experiencing a decline in health due to overwork. At last, Junmyeon reprimanded him and stopped him from continuing anything, and demanded that he rested at home until the day of the event came. 

Baekhyun was slightly disappointed because he had looked forward to helping with the preparations. Right after he had fully rested in the infirmary, Chanyeol insisted on sending him back to his dorm. It was quiet along the road and when they reached the dormitory Chanyeol whispered into his ear, his deep voice sending a slight shiver down his spine, “Don’t worry, Baekhyun. You have worked so hard and now I just want you to rest until the day of the event arrives. Will you trust me?” 

And all Baekhyun could do was nod mutely and put the rest of the preparations in Chanyeol’s capable hands, his heart pounding as Chanyeol smiled widely at him.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The remaining days Baekhyun rested himself to make sure he was in a good fit and sometimes Chanyeol would update him on the progress which ended up with the taller one always fooling around sending his silly face’s pictures and Baekhyun found his lips’ curled upwards. 

The day of the event finally came around, and when Baekhyun stepped into the ballroom hall he was beyond astonished by the way it was designed because he felt like he was in a palace. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to put so much effort into this so he felt bad for not being able to finish it together with him till the end because he was overworked. 

“Baekhyun, are you feeling alright now?” Chanyeol abruptly appeared right in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m good.”  _ Shit, why was Chanyeol so outstandingly charming tonight? His attire wasn’t helping things either. Just the way the pants accentuated his perfectly sculpted legs made them look extremely gorgeous. For goodness sake, this wasn’t a runway!  _

“You look great,” Chanyeol praised warmth-heartedly. 

“Uh, thanks, you too,” Baekhyun complimented quietly, “So, how’s your speech practice doing?” He changed the topic abruptly. “Sorry I didn’t help till the end for the event preparation.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders, stopping him from moving. “It’s all good. I’m more than glad you could make it today.” he assuringly said, “Though I feel a tad nervous about the speech.”

All of sudden, Baekhyun hugged the taller one, leaving Chanyeol awestruck. Yet, Baekhyun himself was dumbfounded as well by his own gesture. He didn’t know where the courage came from, he wanted to give a little comfort to the taller one. Surprisingly, his hands seemed to fit around Chanyeol’s waist perfectly.

“Uh…” Baekhyun was lost in his own actions. 

At the same time, the music started to play in the background, a cue that the event was about to begin soon. Instinctively Baekhyun released Chanyeol, eyes looking downward, not daring to stare at the taller one. “Good luck for later,” he mumbled and excused himself elsewhere without waiting for Chanyeol’s response...

  
  
  


It seemed everything had been following the itinerary’s event and luckily there were no unwanted incidents like what Baekhyun had feared. Since Chanyeol held the position as the program’s director, automatically his position was the program’s vice director. Hence, he wouldn’t be standing at the same place as Chanyeol since he needed to monitor the whole event. After the emcee announced it would be the program’s director's turn to make his speech, Baekhyun’s body posture straightened as his eyes focused on a certain figure; Chanyeol who walked gracefully to the podium. 

Just before the taller one could reach there, their eyes met momentarily and Baekhyun managed to send an assuring smile as he mouthed “fighting,” and the other smiled back with a genuine smile across his lips. 

“Good evening everyone, my name is Park Chanyeol and I’m the director of this event. It is fascinating to be able to organize this event and I hope that everyone is having fun now,” A small laugh escaped between his lips, causing the others to smile as well. 

“Truthfully, this event can be organized because I have such a wonderful team that has supported each other every day of the preparations. This event wouldn’t be possible without having Byun Baekhyun; my friend also, as a vice director of the program of this event. He was the one who helped and shaped me the way I am today, giving me a lot of advice. I can’t tell him enough how grateful I am to have him as my partner for this event. 

But, of course, the main purpose of this program is to celebrate that the final year students are finally graduating soon. So, with the royal theme chosen in this event for the students, I want every final year student to finish their studies in a graceful yet stylish way with the hope that everyone will be able to pass with flying colors and keep this event as one of the precious memories they will never forget when they have graduated.” Chanyeol said confidently. 

“On top of that, I would like to express my gratitude to our sponsors for sponsoring the program and for making everything possible. I hope that everyone will have fun with today’s event. Thank you so much.” Chanyeol ended politely.

After the speech had ended, Baekhyun stood at the side of the stage and waited for Chanyeol to walk down the stairs. He felt a mix of emotions at the moment and he didn’t know where to begin, but he knew that he was rendered speechless by Chanyeol’s speech awhile ago. He thought the text would be exactly what he had reviewed yet the other changed it without his knowledge. 

It came as a surprise to him, however, he couldn’t find it in himself to get mad at the taller. “So, how was the speech?” Chanyeol’s voice brought him back to reality. 

“It was great...but, why did you change it?” Baekhyun asked in an amazement tone. 

“Sorry, it was just last-minute changes,” Chanyeol apologized. 

“Never mind, at least it’s not harming the event’s reputation,” Baekhyun coolly said.

“I mean it,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows creased in confusion. 

“About?” 

“Thanking you back there, at the stage,” Chanyeol revealed, this time around Baekhyun noticed that the taller’s cheeks were slightly more crimson than before. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked out of concern, he couldn’t afford to have Chanyeol fall onto him if the taller one was suddenly sick. 

“Uh...Yes, I-I’m good,” Chanyeol stumbled on his words. “Wait! I need to say something, it’s rather personal.” 

Baekhyun kept mum, allowing Chanyeol to continue his speech. “I want to thank you for saving me again,” Chanyeol confessed. 

“Well,” Chanyeol looked contemplating from Baekhyun’s view and somehow it made his heart feel funny watching it. The tingling feelings appeared without notice. “For giving me the courage to make the speech, and the comfort before I went upstairs.” 

“Do you…” Baekhyun titled his head, as his eyes bore right into Chanyeol’s “mind saving me again?” 

“Huh, save you again from what?” Finally, he managed a question. 

“Save me from falling for you all over again,” Chanyeol confessed. 

It was quiet for a moment, especially to Baekhyun. 

“Did you just confess to me?” 

“Yeah,”

“Why—” Baekhyun got stuck with his own words, “would you like someone like me?” 

“I have liked you ever since you saved me three years ago, and to find you here was a blessing in disguise though,” Chanyeol chuckled in between, and Baekhyun couldn’t ignore that his heart was beating rapidly at the taller’s chuckle. “your character was far from what I had imagined the first time we met but it didn’t sway my heart one bit. I want to know more about you Baekhyun.”

“Do you want to know something?” Baekhyun couldn’t trust his own voice so he nodded his head instead, “There’s a reason behind my study success; all because of you. Although it didn’t start prettily because you are so unapproachable, guess the student award was the start of everything” Chanyeol flashed a genuine smile “I got recognized by you and you knew that I existed since then.” 

“Uh...I don’t know how to react over this,” 

“What I’m trying to say,” Chanyeol grabbed his hands, wrapping their hands together as his eyes fixed on Baekhyun. “A chance is all I need. So, will you give me the chance to woo you over?” 

“I don’t know Chanyeol, it’s all so sudden,” Baekhyun answered carefully, his eyes didn’t miss the taller's dejected look. 

“But I want you to know that,” He halted his speech, it was embarrassing but he didn’t want Chanyeol to think otherwise either “you did make me feel something - strange feelings, if I may say.” 

“So, your answer is?” Chanyeol’s eyes were so hopeful that it made Baekhyun want to coo over it. 

“I guess, I could give you a chance. It’s all new to me,” Baekhyun mumbled quietly, yet Chanyeol managed to catch the words. 

“I’m still new in this love department as well, and we have all the time for ourselves to get to know each other,” Chanyeol smiled. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun,” 

“You’re...welcome…” Baekhyun timidly replied. 

“Can I have this dance?” 

“Yes.” And Baekhyun found himself allowing Chanyeol to drag him to the center of the ballroom, small smiles plastered on their faces as they danced all night long. 

  
  
  
  


-END-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** if you're enjoying this story, please leave comments and kudos so I can improve more (don't feel forced out!)


End file.
